


Secret Thoughts

by ohokaysure



Category: Adam Levine (Musician), Shevine - Fandom, The Voice RPF, blake shelton - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:57:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohokaysure/pseuds/ohokaysure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not good at these. </p>
<p>Ugh </p>
<p>Adam has a rough day and Blake goes to console him in his trailer. Yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Thoughts

The taping for The Voice Top 12 Performances was finally over. Adam was exhausted from his own performance with his team and needed to get out of there. As soon as Carson said "Good Night Everybody" and he was given the green light, Adam practically ran to the exit. He was just about to the sweet serenity that was his trailer when he heard his name being yelled out. It had gotten to the point where he didn't care anymore. With a very flippant "What do you want?" he walked into his trailer, shutting the door behind him. Not waiting for an answer. He collapsed in a chair and slumped down far, his legs kicked out as far as they could, his arms thrown over the chair's own pair. He had JUST started to close his eyes and started to doze when he heard a faint tapping at his door. His eyes snapped open "Whaaaaat" he cried. With that, Blake Shelton let himself in.   
"Adam what's going on?" his voice was filled with sickening concern.   
Adam couldn't even bring himself to look at the man, fearing he would catch him staring at his sparkling blue eyes. Knowing him, he'd forever be lost in them anyways.  
"Nothing." he mumbled, turning his head to look anywhere but Blake Or his eyes.  
"Bull shit. I know you and I know when something, or someone, is bothering you. Who is it? What did she do?" Blake took a step closer, dangerously close if he didn't want Adam to jump him.. But then again, he didn't know Adam's true feelings, did he? Adam kept his head low. Blake put his hand on Adams shoulder. Immediately Adam felt a wave of electricity pulse through him.   
"Adam talk to me please!" Blake begged. He punctuated the sentence with a slight squeeze with his hand on Adams shoulder.   
"Alright, you caught me. There was one person I wanted to hear the song. I don't think they did though." Adam finally admitted.  
"Well were they in the audience?" Blake asked, ecstatic that Adam decided to talk again.  
"Well, yeah"  
"Then they definitely heard you buddy." Blake said, laughing.   
"No Blake" Adam said firmly, "I know they heard the music. I just don't know if they heard the lyrics. You know?"    
Blake just shook his head. Yeah he knew what Adam meant. He'll find someone someday and they'll be very lucky. Man. Poor guy was clueless when it came to love Blake thought, his hand squeezing Adam's shoulder again. "Then they're an idiot Adam. And if they're that dumb do you reeeaaally want to be with them anyways?"  
Adam smiled "Yeah Blake, I really do."


End file.
